


Enticement

by autisticromana (eloralouistra)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/autisticromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," says Lady Trey, "Which of them do you think I’ll be able to seduce first?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 6.2.

"So," says Lady Trey, with a smile far too bright for a woman who’s spent the last few weeks rebuilding a world, "Which of them do you think I’ll be able to seduce first?"

Romana splutters, staring up in shock. “I’m sorry?”

"Leela and Narvin. Which do you bet I’ll be able to seduce first? I’ll put the same amount of time and effort into both, of course. It wouldn’t be fair, otherwise."

Romana feels her cheeks flush with colour. “You’re going to try to persuade my friends to sleep with you, and you want me to  _bet_  on which agrees first?”

"Yes. Come on Romana, you know them almost as well as me-"

“ _Almost_  as well?”

"Oh I didn’t mean any offence; it’s just that I’ve known them longer. So what do you think? Leela or Narvin? Or both, at the same time?" Trey adds as an afterthought.

"I  _think_  that my friends are loyal to me, and it’s going to take more than some pitiful attempt at seduction to change that.”

"Mmmmm." Trey appears to consider. "So you’re betting on Narvin then. He understands regeneration better and he’ll know that I am still  _you_. And he’s always been  _very_  loyal to us.” Romana’s giving her very best glare, able to silence the entire High Council and end any argument. Trey ignores it. “Then again,  maybe this would be the best way to convince Leela that I’m still her old friend, show her how well we still know each other, and still _fit_  together,” she goes on. “You know, I’m really not sure which will be easier.”

"In that case, I bet that you’re not going to be able to seduce either, because you’re not quite as irresistible as you seem to think."

"Oh don’t be so boring. At least choose an option that has a chance of winning."

"I  _am_. You arrogance really isn’t attractive, you know.”

Trey smirks, heading for the door. “At least that’ll remind our friends a little more of you then. I’ll see you around sometime, Romana. But I think I’m going to be quite busy for a little while.” 


End file.
